He loved her
by kc495
Summary: A story how Tamaki is handling Haruhi and Hikaru's slow growing relationship. While Tamaki still has feelings for Haruhi himself, how on earth will he be able to stay sane?. . His lovely Haruhi may like the twins more then her daddy. He can't possibly let this happen!
1. Dress up for daddy

**Sorry, this is really, really short. Shorter then any other things I've written. I'm actually quite disappointed in how this came out .-. I did it in just one night though... So. **

**I'd appreciate some of your thoughts. **

* * *

"Haruhi come on, daddy wants you to try on this costume to make sure it fits~!" Tamaki chippered loudly, skipping around the corner holding a very long beautiful light blue dress, long sleeves with sparkling sequins that covered the average collar. Holding it up proudly, He walked over to her, his eyes sparkling possibly more than the dress it's self. Imaging his little Haruhi in it...S_o cute~! _

It had ben a whole month since Haruhi was announced being a girl. The host club didn't want her to leave, so they, namely Kyouya, decided she might as well host guys. She had ben doing so for a few weeks now. Besides she still had her debt to pay off anyway.

"Just a second Tamaki senpai, I'm a little busy right now." Haruhi sighed sitting at the table she usually host's at, Doing her homework for the day before she'd go home, to cook dinner or anything else that might need to be done. Taking time only to occasionally glance over towards the Hitachiin hosting table, that was across the room from hers. "Why don't you have that little mannequin you have of me try it on?" She added, stretching her fingers over her pencil.

"But Haruhi." Tamaki pouted, swishing his hair through his blond hair dramatically. With a strange sparkly background to gain him more attention from his no longer have to be secret princess. "It wont look as cute on the mannequin~!"

"Well I don't have time, and why do I have to wear something like that anyway?"

"Because to bring the customer's attention, Kyouya said if you ware something flashy more people will come, thus bringing on more profit. I don't know why that is, but that is just what he had said."

"But isn't the amount of Customers that come in now good enough? Its gone up to five a day."

"Kyouya look what you did~! You upset Haruhi with your cruel ways~!" Tamaki barked over at his friend in the glasses, who was happily tapping away at his laptop. "Look now you've offended her, making her think she's not good enough for us~!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes brushing away some loose strands of her brown hair that had gotten in her face. Blocking out Kyouya and Tamaki's little conversation they suddenly started having about her. Moving her eyes over to the forgotten dress the blond idiot flung over the chair next to her. Maybe he though that she would change her mind and consider trying it on.

That was definitely not going to happen.

Sighing. Haruhi tempted to drop her head down on her book. There was no peace and quiet anywhere when around the host club. Which meant that she wasn't going to get any studying done, Though she knew this ever since she broke the stupidly expensive vase.

Haruhi didn't regret it though, granted she did when she actually broke it, but not now. She was able to get closer to the people around her, they taught her that there's more to life than books and grades. More importantly, she was able to get to know a particular host much more than she planed to, and maybe she even starting to like him.

"Hey Haruhi, watcha doin?" asked a certain red-head, apparently she was oblivious of his presence, because she didn't even look up to greet him. instead just stayed fixed on her book she closed. "...Haru~?"

"...Huh?" Haruhi looked up a little started, she handed noticed that he had taken a seat next to her, watching him give a strange look towards the dress he sat by. His mirror image also wasn't far behind, as she then watched Kaoru occupy the chair on the other side of her. Both letting their arms drape themselves over her shoulders.

"Poor unfortunate Haruhi." Hikaru started.

"Is the boss picking on you?" Kaoru finished.

"Trying to make you ware this ugly thing." Hikaru spoke again.

"It's so unflattering." Kaoru finished his brothers sentence again.

"EVERYONE KNOWS THE BEST WAY TO GET ATTENTION IS TO WARE A STRAPLESS." The twins said together in unison. It was almost like music.

"My Haruhi is not going to have a bunch of boys fawn over her just because of a strapless~!" Tamaki yelled form the other side of the room. "Don't worry Haruhi, If anyone stares at your chest I will kick them out."

"Not that there's anything to look at anyway." Each of the twins rolled their eyes. Taking Tamaki's glare towards them as a normal occurrence, and leaned their faces closer to Haruhi's.

"Don't insult her you little demons! Haruhi's chest size is just perfect and doesn't need you two hanging around her...Get away, why are you so close to her mouth~!"

"We're not doing anything boss." Kaoru said innocently, rubbing his cheek against Haruhi's, In rhythm with his brothers rubbing.

"You're the one who keeps mentioning Haruhi's breast size, she's getting sick of you." Hikaru said as both the brothers stopped rubbing against the brunettes face and petting her hair.

She was they're little toy. Nothing could be done about it. Haruhi was special to the Hitachiin twins, more than she realized. Possibly a little more in a different way for a certain one of them. Though she never really paid attention to them, She tolerated them, But they were sure she just like them as friends. That's what they thought anyway.

"Haruhi's not sick of me!" Tamaki gasped, as a flash of imaginary lightning struck right through him. He was starting to get trapped in their little game. . "Your not sick of daddy are you!?"

"I forgot something In the dressing room from this morning." Haruhi mumbled, pushing her chair back, and completely ignores his question. Which lead to a lot of dramatic pouting from her blond friend, and resulted in him fleeing to his corner.

"Ha~!, Haruhi likes us more." The brothers laughed, picking and poking around with Tamaki's feelings, all he wanted to do was see his crush in a dress he picked out, and they had to go and make it harder for him.

"Hey Haruhi wait up." One of The twins said,

"We want to come too." The other one finished.

They trotted, happily following their little buddy where ever they felt like it. Because they didn't care, whether it was the bathroom (they didn't really go there), her home, or the changing room. She wasn't going to change anyway, she already told Tamaki off.

Tamaki stopped his pouting for a moment once he heard Haruhi laugh. Looking up curiously from his corner, he turned to direction the changing room was and saw Haruhi walking in-between the twins. Kaoru walking on one side, Which his hands stuffed contently in his pockets.

While Hikaru walked on the other side of her, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder like he always did, poking her cheek playfully. Making her giggle and swat his hand away.

She looked a lot happier with them than without. More happy than with him or anyone else... Just them, the Hitachiin twins. The little devils.

It made him kind of sad. He had known this awhile though. That she didn't feel the same way about him, and that she liked someone else. Though he didn't know it was him... Now he did.

Watching a blush find its way on her face. Tamaki frowned, and walked over to a chair next to Kyouya. He didn't want anyone to notice. He tried not to let it bother him ether, though it was kinda hard when your first crush didn't like you the way you the way you wanted her to.

Though, Tamaki still found it in him self to smile, accepting the fact, and went on looking at different ideas for a cosplay they were going to do tomorrow after school. It couldn't be helped. He wasn't going to let them win though.

The twins couldn't be so close to her anymore. They may corrupt her innocence.


	2. Perverts in the dressing room

**Hey look at that. I decided to continue this after all :3 . . . Hope this wasn't a disappointment to all of you wanting me to write another chapter to this story. I changed the summary if you haven't noticed. I might change the title too but haven't decided yet. I probably wont though. . ENJOY~! I also hope my spelling isn't to bad in this one. I spelled checked everything in the last chapter and spent a whole hour working on this one. **

**And as always. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

"She most certainly will not wear such a thing like that!" Tamaki exclaims angrily. Pointing his finger towards two what he liked to call 'devils'. Only to have them grin mischievously back at him. The host club decided to try going to the beach again. Though this time they were determined on it doing a lot smoother than last time. "That bathing suit destroys her innocence with it just being in her presence!" He barked again.

"Ugh boss you're so loud." The oldest twin spoke first. Like he always did. With his arm slung around his brothers shoulder. He rolled his eyes and tried waving the blond away with his overly pampered hand.

"Yeah, it's just a bathing suit." Said the other one of the red-head twins. His arm also around his older brothers limb. Mimicking his brothers eye roll, and waving.

Both the brothers thought that since they didn't really have much luck with having fun at Kyouya's privet beach. That they'd all go to their families instead. It made sense to them... Tamaki was just mad that his families privet beach was in France and not in japan, and that he couldn't take his so-called 'daughter' there.

"But it's just a bunch of strings!" Tamaki Continues to bark. Furious that the evil doppelgänger's were trying to make such a n innocent flower wear something so... sinister!

"Yeah, it's just a bunch of stings." Said one of the Hitachiin's.

"Exactly," it can't hurt anybody." Said the other one. flinging his arm out carelessly.

"How could you even think about Haruhi wearing something so exposing?!" The king of the host club yelled. With his teeth razor-sharp and a purple aura forming around him.

"It's in style!" The twins exclaim together in unison. They were just having so much fun arguing with their senpai. It was just so easy to piss him off that they just couldn't stop once they started. . All they were asking for though was for their little class mate to be cute looking. You can't possibly go to the beach wearing something out-dated. . That's just not how the Hitachiin's roll.

"If you guys are done bickering, could we go?" Haruhi droned in boredom. Flicking a piece of her chestnut-brown bangs from her face. With her hair going only to the tips of her shoulders, and even if she wasn't hosting girls anymore and that she could go around the school freely looking what ever gender she felt like. Haruhi still wished to keep her hair short. At least until college. Despite Tamaki wanting differently.

"She is right, you two have ben taking so much time, that we're wasting daylight." Tamaki declared. Trailing a hand through his sunlight blond hair. Quick to get over his rage and end the small argument he had with the twins that had lasted at least a half an hour.

"You started it." The two red-haired boys mumbled annoyed. One of them always in-sync with the other. As if they practiced every conversation every night before bed.

They all were in the dressing room of the large summer cottage that the twins family owns. They had ben in there for almost an hour. Everyone picking out different bathing suits they all thought were appropriate for their little princess to wear. Kyouya however. Was the only one not taking part in any of it. Mori also couldn't careless ether, but what ever Honey did he would do also, and the small blond seemed to be getting pretty into the little gathering. Just like his younger aged friends.

"Haru-Chan would look way cuter in this one anyway." Honey smiled. Pulling a suit off one of the many racks of bathing suits and clothes. Taking time to take a quick glance over towards his side where his little Usa-Chan was sitting at the small table by the bay window. Right where he left him.

The twins looked away from the idiot everyone called king (God knows why) and glared towards their senpai. Who was holding their mothers last years creation. A two piece, sailor colored bikini. It was cute. Though to the twins just couldn't see their little toy wearing such a thing. lets not forget that it was last years opening for their mothers bathing suits collection. . . Last years!

"Haruhi has way to much of a pale complexion to look even half as good in something like that." The older twin said in a know it all tone. Flinging his arm away from his brothers shoulder and pointed his hand towards the poor small senior.

"It also requires a much larger chest frame." The Younger twin pointed out. Sticking his nose up stubbornly. Both of them forgetting that they were trying to fit her in a stringed bathing suit a few moments ago, and walked over towards another rack. "With that one being a strapless, it would slip right off of her." He added as both the brothers folded their arms over their chest's.

"That's so insulting, leave her alone!" Tamaki shouted. Running over to the both of them. Making their heads spin as he hit them both upside the head with a book on fashion he randomly found laying in the corner. . This is exactly why he had to keep a close eye on both of them every second.

"It's not insulting her if it's the truth." The twins said together. Rolling their eyes once their heads decided to stop.

"Yes it is~!"

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Why must you three fight every single day." Haruhi sighed. Her eye twitching in annoyance. Sitting down at the same table as Usa-Chan was. With her legs crossed waiting for her stupidly annoying friends to finish their little not so friendly conversation they were having at that moment in time. She was perfectly fine with wearing a regular tee-shirt and shorts, But no! She apparently was too good for that. Seriously... He friends made so sense.

"We didn't bring any customers with us this time. So why must I ware something like a bikini?" Haruhi added. Placing her elbow on the table. Resting her head down on her fist.

"BECAUSE ITS CUTE~!"

. . .

Haruhi was silent for the time being.

"Here."

"Hmm?" Haruhi looked up boredly. Her half lidded eyes looking over at her tall blacked haired senpai. Mori. Who was standing above her. Holding her ticket out of there. . He had brought her a regular light pink one piece swimsuit. Complete with a small comfortable looking pull over.

Haruhi took this as a. "Leave now, while they aren't looking." and quickly grabbed it from his hands and made a break for it to the changing room.

. . .

"What is it with you two in wanting to show so much of her womanly features to the world!?" Tamaki Shrieked. His teeth showing like razors like they always did when he was furious. . _Those evil twins needed to back off away from his Haruhi, and stop trying to destroy her innocence!_ . "You're setting of a bad example of the host club!"

"Oh? We're setting off a bad example?" Hikaru asked. Flinging his orange hair out of his face. Looking over towards the president of the club. Keeping his eyes fixed on what was in his hands.

"Well what's that in your hands boss?" Kaoru eyed the king suspiciously. Standing by his brother. Watching Tamaki fling something around carelessly.

"Huh?"

Tamaki blinked looking down at his hands confused. Stopping his little rant to look directly at the object he has holding. They were obviously trying to change the subject that they were total perv... erts.

His mouth fell open. In his hands was a bright red two piece swimsuit. Small tight bottoms with a collar that would barely cover anything that should be hidden. He was so busy fighting with the twins. That he didn't even know what he was grabbing off the racks. . .

"Run Haruhi!"

"The boss is a pervert!"

"With a dirty mind!"

"It isn't safe!"

The twins squawked. Saying and finishing one sentence after another together. Running over towards the table where Kyouya was silently sitting down with his portable tablet. Not at all caring about what was going on around him. It was fine to him at they were making noise. . It wasn't like it was his house or anything.

"No wait, this isn't what it looks like Haruhi. This is all a misunderstanding. Daddy isn't a pervert~!"

"I don't care how much noise you three decide to make." Kyouya sighed. Flipping his finger carelessly across the screen of his tablet. The light out the window reflected off his glasses hid his eyes. . "But you do know that Haruhi has already left right?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

**30 minutes later~**

"Ah, well at least my little girl can still look cute and still be covered up appropriately." Tamaki sighs contentedly. Looking over at his precious who he liked to call 'Daughter' who was sitting down in the sand next to Honey. Poking and playing around with sea urchins with a stick. . She could be so cute all the time~!

"Your still a pervert." The twins mumbled quietly. Though one of them seemed to be looked at the brunette more thoroughly than the other. With a small twitch of his lips, and a slight blush.

"Shut up." The king growled with a smile. Leaning His head back in his arms. While he sat comfortably in a low beach chair. . Moving his eyes off of His little Haruhi for just a second to see just what it was that the twins could possible be doing then. Looking at her with binoculars possibly? mentally undressing her?. Seriously, they were the real perverts.

Seeing the oldest twin glance at her with amusement in his eyes. Tamaki glared grabbing the beach ball the was at his side.

And abruptly threw it right at Hikaru's head.


	3. Doodles

"Guess what everyone~!" Tamaki declared proudly. Throwing a hand towards nowhere in particular. Stupid sparkles flying around him as he looked upwards the ceiling. "Remember when we all helped misuzu in his pension?" He grinned, waiting for his friends to remember the time that had really only ben four months ago.

"Yeah why?" The twins said to each other. Both not paying much attention to the blond and just continued to stare intensely at the small brunette who was sitting at the same table as them. Both siting on both sides of her playing with one of her arms, the one that wasn't busy working on her homework.

Haruhi glanced away from her studies and narrowed her eyes at the two chopper haired boys who were next to her. Coloring pictures on her arm, Each gabbing a black sharpie and started drawing strange things on her.. The twins already replied to Tamaki so she didn't bother saying anything, and she didn't bother shooing them away. Because there was just no point anymore. They'd just come back.

Hikaru looked thoughtfully at a clear spot on his friend's arm. Wondering what he could possible draw on her next. Ignoring Tamaki who was jabbering on about something like ice cream and gummy bears... Or that might just be what he was craving, and not what the idiot blond was actually saying.

Yep, he was definitely just craving gummy bears... Well how was he suppose to know what he was saying? he was blocking him out on purpose.

"Are any of you even listening?" Tamaki whined. Stopping his continuous babbling and glanced across the room, and noticed that everyone who he was trying to talk to, was doing their own thing and not listening to him. . "This is important for all of you to know~!" He raised his voice that finally caught their attention.

"What are you going on about?" Kaoru asked A little annoyed that he was interrupted when he was trying to draw a very cartoony happy face on Haruhi's wrist.

"I already told you." Tamaki sighed dramatically. Upset the everyone always ignored him today. "That just proves that you were listening.. You heard what daddy was saying didn't you Haruhi?"

"My father isn't here Tamaki-senpai, so I couldn't have heard what he said just then."

"...Haruhi, y-your so cold, I was talking about what I just said~!"

"Oh, well then I don't know, I wasn't listening, sorry."

Lightning flashed in the background of Tamaki as he was shot in the back with an arrow. Quickly Becoming white all over and completely speechless. . His eye twitched and his lips quivered as he began to sulk out-loud. "Why? My own daughter even refuses to listen to me." He whined. Then quickly recovering once something entered his mind. "You two are breaking her~! she didn't always use to be this way!" He yapped. Pointing a shaky finger at the twins.

"Shhh~! we're trying to color."

"..."

Tamaki was silent once more.

"What Tamaki wanted to tell everyone, is that Misuzu asked us, sense we were such a big help to him last time, to come over to the pension again today after school to help with something else." Kyouya sighed boredly. His fingers tapping rapidly on the key board of his laptop. He had gotten bored of his friends constant whining.

"Ne~ Mommy's on my side after all~" Tamaki grinned skipping over to his friend with glasses and went to hug him when Kyouya abruptly pressed his palm to his forehead and shoved him away.

"No, I over heard your conversation with him and you were just getting on me nerves."

_Thwack_

Another arrow.

"Hey everyone~" Hunny said happily as he and Mori just walked in. They couldn't be in the host club that day, sense they had college classes to attend to. But they still managed to come around regularly.. "Why is Tama-Chan in the corner this time?"

"He's being ignored." Hikaru said simply. Now working on a small heart he drew on Haruhi's forearm, just because he ran out of things to put on her off the top of his head. Plus it looked totally cute and girly.. He glanced up to look at his brother who was also looking at her arm, not doing anything to it. Probably thinking what else he could do. . Then the eldest Hitachiin twin sighed lightly and glanced back to his little toys arm, and subconsciously began writing more hearts.

He was just bored... T-that's why he was writing them.. It didn't mean anything.

Kaoru blinked to his left, watching Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Hunny all talk to each other about going over to pension Misuzu to do something for him.. He wasn't really listening so he didn't know what it was. He shrugged his shoulders at the possibility's and started to just draw squiggly lines on her skin. . He had no idea what brought them to color on her in the first place but it kept them entertained and she didn't seem to be bothered by it while she workd on her home work with her other hand.

Kaoru looked up curiously as he heard a strange noise come from his older brother and quirked his eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him. . Hikaru's expression went from bored to horror, as he slapped a hand over a part of Haruhi arm were he was coloring. Blushing a bright red. Making Kaoru's insides laugh out loud at how cute he looked.

Hikaru gasped as his mouth fell open. His eyes were wide looking down at her arm and what he had written. Completely horrified at what was there. At first he tried erasing it by flipping the utensil over and rubbing it against her skin, but that didn't work out so well sense he had written it in black sharpie! He didn't realize he had wrote that on her, he honest wasn't paying attention.. So after erasing it didn't work he just decided to squiggle over it harshly around the other small doodles that were there. Hoping that, that would keep people from telling what it said.

.^.^%,'_I_,~`_lo_'*_ve_ _y_~_ou_.'*~ :D

After decided that it would, Hikaru shoved her arm forward and refused to even look or touch it anymore. . He gulped forcing down his blush and looked away, Then just thought it would be easier to just walk away too, so that's what he did.

Haruhi blinked at Hikaru's sudden change in attitude, and glanced over at Kaoru confused. But Kaoru just shrugged, Confused at his brothers actions as well. . . She shook her head and looked down at her arm, rolling her eyes at all the pictures of happy faces and Hearts, a few skull and cross-bones and angel wings. Her whole forearm was decorated to say the least.

And it was all in black sharpie. Sigh.

Haruhi sighed and rolled the sleeve of her uniform back down her arm.. She was hosting guys now but she still insisted on wearing the boys uniform. It wasn't like she enjoyed looking like a guy, it's just that it was a lot more comfy then big puffy yellow dresses. . She glanced down at her watch her friends bought her for no reason and blinked again. The twins have ben coloring on her arm for a whole ten minutes.

Kaoru bit bottom lip and decided to follow his brother because he was also bored of coloring and trotted over to where he was standing next to all his other friends who were talking.

"And that's what were going to do men~" Tamaki declared. Pointing at a white erase broad that had magically appeared there. "We'll go after club hours~"

"Wait, what are we going to do over there?" Hikaru asked with a raised eyebrow. A blush still working its way to disappearing completely.

"I just told you what we were going to do over there~!" Tamaki shouted irritably at the elder twin. His blond hair brushing over his face just perfectly. Or so he thought.

"Yeah, but I wasn't listening."

"Ugh, never mind then just get in the car~!"


	4. Feelings

Walking in though the doors of the pension, with a bunch a guys. Made a few of the guests there wonder whether Haruhi was dating one of them, and if one of them was her boyfriend. .

When they looked at her, they also asked if she was the same little Haruhi who had came a summer before, and with her hair longer now then it was then, most of them were a little surprised, making Tamaki go on a huge rant about how cute and lady like his Haruhi had grown since a year. . Making them ask her if she was his lady friend.

Haruhi had replied to them with a. _"Who, this guy?"_ and a simple, non complex _"Hell no." _ Then they started picking favorites, and asked her if she was in a relationship with Kyouya, then Hunny, then Mori, and the twins.

Though when they finally got to Hikaru, and they asked him if he thought that Haruhi looked much cuter now. . He didn't reply and just blushed massively, then refused to even stand near the brunette, and started muttering things, no one could hear, under his breath.

Haruhi didnt pay any attention to it what so ever, not the compliments, the goggly-eye looks she was getting from the other teenage boys who were guests at the small bed-in-breakfast, not the pouts Tamaki was giving off when teased by the twins. Not nothing.  
She was still confused as to what they were doing there in the first place.

Haruhi sighed boredly, Looking around the small, decretive, lobby of misuzu's pension. It hadn't changed since the last time she saw it. . She had ben so busy with exams, and being a senor, she hadn't had a lot of time to stop by.

She glanced curiously over to her friends and sighed again, she saw Kaoru talking to Tamaki, making his sparkle and say some stupid things like he always did when he was having a little rant about things like 'Rome, and what they do there' she didn't really care about what he was saying, but was intrigued about what was wrong with Hikaru, and wondered what his problem was.

He hadn't stopped blushing since the last hours of club, He was avoiding her, and he wasn't staying close to his brother, and picking on the 'king' like he usually did. . She wanted to go over and ask it if he okay, and if he was getting sick or something. Cause ever since he stopped coloring on her arm, he had be asking rather strange, and she was worried about him.

"He's probably fine." She mused to herself. Moving her glance to someone else. . She looked over at Kyouya, watching him talk to Misuzu and watching as her friend in glasses, face-palmed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. . She raised her eyebrow, and finally decided to get off her seat she was on and go over to everyone else.

"I told you, you barely even know how to use a hammer, how do you expect to build something?" Kyouya sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose to the point where he thought most fit. "You honestly have no brain."

"Kyouya that's mean," Tamaki pouted. "We came to help out a friend, when we work together there's nothing we can't do. "He said, "Ah, I've always wanted to say that."

"You truly are an idiot."

"Your insults are just showing me how much Mommy loves Daddy~!"

The guests around the pension started whispering.

"Could you please not speak about us like we are a couple in public please?" Kyouya said. Looking at his best friend like he could sell his soul to the devil without his consent.

Tamaki gulped. "I'm... I'm sorry Kyouya, it won't happen again."

Kyouya nodded.

"Hey buddy, you looken pretty red, you feeling okay?" Kaoru smirked. Sitting down next to Hikaru At one of the many tables and patted him on the back. . He was asking him, but Kaoru really knew what was wrong with him, even more than Hikaru knew himself. "Or... Is that a blush I'm seeing?" He asked his smirk getting wider.

"Hmm." Hikaru mumbled. Looking over at Haruhi intently. Watching her every move, until he saw her glance towards him and bucked his head back down and looked at the wooden table top. . As he laid his chin down on his crossed arms over the table. His gold eyes twitchy and unfocused.

"You are so cute." Kaoru laughed at his elder brother and played with his -identical to his orange hair, and propped his head on his elbow. Biting his lower lip to control his annoying snickering. "Look at you looking all in love~!"

"What?! no!" Hikaru gasped. Sitting up straight. Folding his arms over him chest, in a manly manner. "Who said anything about love?! seriously Kao you need to get you head checked out.. Your starting to go a little on the crazy side."

"Crazy, yeah right," Kaoru rolled his eyes. Letting his arm fall from beneath his head and fall on the table with a _plump_. "You little player, I saw what you wrote on Haruhi's arm."

Hikaru's blush became even darker of scarlet. "No you-.. I-... I didn't write anything on her arm."

"Seriously? we were like, coloring on her for almost twenty minutes of course you wrote something on her~"

"Please stop talking so loud."

"You liiiiiike her~" Kaoru taunted, grinning ear to ear.

"No I don't," Hikaru whined back, casting his glare towards his twin. "You caught me in the moment!"

"The moment of love~!"

"Shut up." Hikaru snapped, leaning over and slapping his hand over his little brother's mouth. "I do not like her, stop playing with my emotions."

Kaoru removed his hand and grinned. "The emotions of Lo-"

"You say love one more time I will disown you!"

"Awe, your so fun to tease." Kaoru laughed. . "Well if you say so lover boy, but I hope you know, she's totally noticing all your weirdness.. So if you don't want to let anyone to known, I suggest you control that adorable little crush you have on her."

"I told you, I don't have a-!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Kaoru wiggled his finger. "You said that you don't love or like her, you never said you didn't have a crush on her~"

"It's the same thing!"

"What are you guys yelling about over here, your disturbing the guests." Haruhi said as she suddenly appeared next to them.

"Ah! Haruhi?!" Hikaru freaked out, fidgeting so much that he made his chair he was sitting on, fall back behind him. Causing him to fall to the floor in a fright. Making Kaoru start laughing in the process of it all.

Haruhi blinked in confusion. . Looking down at her weird friend on the floor. Holding out a hand to help him up, but he refused and stood up himself. Dusting himself off as if he had gotten dirt on him somehow by falling on the ever so clean floor.

He to one look at her and immediately started blushing again. . Hikaru puffed out his chest and walked off. Cursing something under his heavy sigh.

Haruhi cocked her head and glanced over towards Kaoru, who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. . She raised her eyebrow at the elder twin as she watched him walk away.. She then suddenly felt her cheeks tint pick as she started thinking strange thoughts about him.

"What was that all about?" She tuned towards Kaoru again. "He seems different today for some reason."

"Naw, he's ben different for a while Haru, your just now noticing it." Kaoru smirked, and walked off too before she could reply to what he just said.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes in being more confused. "Wait, what?"

Tamaki glanced towards the eldest Hitachiin twin walk away from their little group and sighed. "Hikaru, where are you going? we're about to get started ya know?!"

"Leave him alone boss, Hikaru's going through some, personal issues right now." Kaoru chuckled. Taking great amusement in his dear brothers suffering. "What did we come here for anyway?"

"To help Misuzu." Tamaki said. the he narrowed his eyes at the younger twin. "You would know that if you weren't all ignoring me!"

"Well yeah, I heard that much." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "But what are we helping him with exactly?"

"We're helping Misuzu build a cute little shed~!"


	5. Nails are screws and screws are nails

Looking down at the ground blankly, and un-amused. Haruhi Sighed, and honestly didn't know what to do with herself.

When they told her they were going to Misuzu's to help him with something, she didn't know they were helping him build a green-house for his home-grown herds for cooking for the bed-and-breakfast. . Tamaki had called it a shed, getting them mixed up, apparently he doesn't know that commoners have green-houses just like the rich do.

That damn rich bastard.

As much as Haruhi loved to curse at her blond idiot friend, and tell him how much of a moron he really was. Haruhi was somewhat happy that he was willing to help Misuzu with such a tremendous job.

Actually, this is Tamaki we're talking about... So there for, him wanting to help people with large jabs like this isn't anything out of the ordinary, and she shouldn't congratulate him.

Damn idiot has a big enough ego already.

"Hey Haruhi,where dose this go?!" Tamaki called out, holding two pieces of wood up to show her what he was talking about. His blond hair blowing in the slight wind as it blew, though he paid no attention to it.

Haruhi ignored his attempt to get her help and walked over to Hunny who seemed to be having troubles of his own.. Or rather, he was sitting on a lawn chair with a plate of chocolate cake not doing anything at all, except eating it of course.

"Hunny sempai, what are you doing?" She asked the small college student, though she wasn't really sure why she said anything, it was obvious what he was doing to occupy himself. "Where's Mori sempai?"

"Watching everyone else work tiers me out, I'm taking a break." Hunny said simply, taking another big bite his beloved cake, getting a smidge of it on his left cheek. Smiling as the glorious taste of it went down his throat. "Takashi's over there putting up the first wall." He answered her last question. Pointing over to his cousin, who seemed to be the only one doing anything productive.

_'Of course, Mori's already putting up the first wall, why am I not surprised?' _Haruhi thought to her self, Her eyes twitching as she looked over to him, noticing how he was having no problem with it at all, while he stood on the ladder. . She always thought he was super-human.

"_Ha-r-u-hi_~!"

Haruhi blinked. Hearing a familiar voice sang behind her. . She puffed out her chest with the summer air and turned around, though she didn't have to turn far as she already felt his limbs fling themselves over her shoulders. "What is it?" She asked, giving him a bored, bemused look.

Kaoru grinned, getting her attention so easily and poked her in the cheek playfully. "I can't find Hikaru, do you know where he is?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because pets have to keep track of their owners~?"

"I thought I was toy... Now I'm a pet?" She sighed, pinching his hand making him pout and pull away.

"Well what ever you want is fine~" He smirked.

"I don't want either, I don't belong to anyone." She whined. Having enough of him already as she attempted to get away from the youngest Hitachiin as fast as she could. "Aren't you suppose to be doing something to help?"

"That's why I'm looking for Hikaru, haven't you ben listening?" Kaoru put his hand on his hip, throwing out a hand carelessly to the wind. "I can't hold a nail and a hammer at the same time, I'm not super human like Mori sempai."

"You could always hold each with one hand." She said, as if everyone were supposed to know that. "You know, like a normal person?"

"Why would I do that when I could just find Hikaru?"

"Never mind."

Haruhi shook her head, walking off to where Tamaki was, and raised her eyebrow at how weird he looked and wondered why he was wearing a hard hat and a safety vest while he started playing with a big box of screws and an automatic screw-driver.

"And Tamaki sempai, what are you doing?" She asked. feeling like the mother hen of a bunch of special needs baby chickens that needed her constant attention 24/7 "Do you even know how to use that thing?" Haruhi sighed, Feeling very doubtful that he knew what he was doing.

"Of course I know what I'm doing Haruhi, This isn't the first time I've held a hammer." Tamaki smirked, holding up the technical contraption.

"Tamaki sempai, that's a screw-driver."

"Oh, well of course it is, that's what I meant to say." He laughed. Finally noticing how good his hair looked in the slight summer breeze, and put his hand though It. "Ah isn't this breeze just lovely Haruhi."

"Uh, sure it is, I guess."

"I see you looking at me like that Haruhi, you aren't falling for daddy now are you?"

"Don't bet on it."

"..."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she puffed out her cheeks full of air boredly as Tamaki started going on a long rant about being gorgeous, and how wrong it would be for a daughter to fall for her father, and some other things. Haruhi was pretty sure somehow the conversation when to tea cups or something weird like that but she wasn't listening, and decided to just go see the person she would have less awkward conversations with.

"Your not keen on this very much are you Kyouya sempai?" She asked as she walked up to the patio of the bed-and-breakfast, siting down on the chair next to the senior with glasses, his eyes covered unintentionally by the sun's furious flare. "Your just sitting here."

"I don't know the first thing about building small buildings, and neither does Tamaki, or anyone else here, so I do not wish to partake in this event." Kyouya said simply. Crossing one leg over the other as he got comfortable in his seat. Not intending to get up any time soon. "If they wish to make a fool of them selves by failing then they can."

Deciding that, that was a little harsh, even for Kyouya. Haruhi nodded and couldn't help but agree with him. She was a little morre knowledgeable about it then anyone else there, but she still didn't know what she could possible do that would be any help to them, and the only one who seemed to be doing anything was Mori.

She didn't see Kaoru anymore so she guessed he was off dong his own thing, as Hikaru was, so there was no reason for her to get up from her seat neither.

"Haruhi came back here and help your daddy~!" Tamaki called back. "Everyone's suppose to help, ya know.. You too Kyouya!"

"Just ignore him and he'll shut up." Kyouya said, relaxing into his chair.

"Yeah." Haruhi nodded.

"Come on, you're not doing much good just sitting there!"

"..."

"..."

"Hurry up!"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, not being able to have a peaceful moment with all her friend's she had, and just got up, just so she didn't have to hear her sempai's constant, never closing mouth. . Casting an irritated glare towards the annoying blond as he was about to open his lips and speak again.

It made her eye twitch.

She looked back down at Kyouya as she stood up. Noticing how he wasn't budging from his place at the small wicker table, his eyes now not covered by any light as he glanced towards his best friend. A little irritated that he was trying to get him to move and how he interrupted his peace and tranquility of the afternoon.

Haruhi was pretty sure that if he wasn't going to get up before, then he wasn't going to get up at all.

No point in telling the shadow king what to do.

She learned that the scary way.

"Haruhi!Come on, I need you to hold this while I hammer it in!" Tamaki whined from across the grassy well-kept yard. "Mori already put up the two main walls, now we're putting up the roof before we can put the rest up~!"

_'That was fast.'_ She snorted, not that surprised that Mori had done so much, though she was quite impressed. . "Alright I'm coming, stop yelling or your going to disturb the guests." She mumbled. "Like I said before."

Walking over to the small green house, she was surprised this time at how tall the roof was on it. It had to be eight foot tall with just the walls, but with the pointed topped foot, it made it look almost like eleven to twelve feet. . If one of them were to fall they could get seriously hurt.

Yes, even the clumsy idiot Tamaki could damage his so-called lovely, ever so fragile body in some way, shape or form.

"Tamaki, don't hold it so carelessly like that." Mori said. Holding the large piece of wood more firmly as Tamaki's arms started to shake from being put to hold something so heavy.

Yeah, Mori actually said a full sentence, with a big word and everything.

"I got it." Tamaki's voice strained. Even with the help of the great powerful Mori sempai holding it more than he was. Because a body like his was for sitting in a parlor drinking a cup of tea, not for holding wood and hammering down screws. . . Or screwing down nails.

Or what ever it was that he was holding for some reason.

Haruhi glanced up at them. A bit concerned and acknowledging how Tamaki was standing on the ladder way wrong.. She bit her lip and glanced towards Kyouya again, wondering if he noticed it too, but it looked like he had put his head phones in.

Well played Kyouya.

She looked back towards them, seeing how Tamaki's seemed to be having a bit of trouble keeping himself steady on the metal ladder that looked to be sinking into the grass from earlier drizzle of rain that had happened early in the morning. .

"Tamaki careful, we don't need you falling down." She called up to him. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awe, did you hear that Mori sempai? Haruhi really doesn't care about daddy~" Tamaki squealed, his grip loosening more the it already was as he began to sparkle, and the urge to jump down and hug Haruhi was growing more intense as he looked down at her. "Don't worry Haruhi, I got it all under control up here~"

"Tamaki, don't squirm." Mori said firmly, trying to hold up both ends, but one man can't simply do the job of two.

"Huh?" Tamaki glanced back to Mori in a swift clumsy motion, Causing him to lose all steady footage he had on the thin ladder and lose his grim completely on the large heavy wood for the roof, also making Mori lose his grip on it as well.

No body ever said that Tamaki was smart.

The wood slid off the edge of the side of one of the walls closest to Haruhi, and fell, right above Where she was standing. . She glanced up curiously and didn't have enough time to react at all as she saw it fall over her.

Tamaki's eyes widened but he was stuck on the ladder and had no time to get down and be a hero.

"Haruhi look out!"


	6. The poor unfortunate

"Haruhi look out!"

Haruhi was about to fall back out of reflex, but before she could even move or put her hands out to attempt to catch the falling wood. A pair of hands came up from beside her and caught it before she could blink.

She fell back onto her butt, a little from relief and from also being shoved slightly out of the way. . She gasped in surprise of hitting the ground and looked up to look at who was stupid enough to step in front of her and save her from the nail infested piece of future roofing.

"Jeez Boss what are you trying to do? squash her?" Hikaru asked, in a little more disgust then he had intended. Gripping onto the wood with his hands, coming just in the nick of time just before it had smashed the only thing he wanted that money couldn't buy. "That's pretty crule, no wonder she doesn't like you."

"H-Hikaru?" She mumbled, glancing to her left as she saw Kaoru on the other end of the wood, winking over at her with the weirdest grin on his face. "Kaoru?"

"You should be more careful Haruhi, do you want boss to smash you like a pancake?" Hikaru snapped, concern coming from his mouth as he looked down at her, making sure she wasn't hurt when he had shoved her out of the way.. Though once he felt a blush rising on his face, he quickly turned away.

She just blinked. Still in shock of not actually being hit by the falling piece of wood, and suddenly being saved of being hit in the head by Hikaru. Who was apparently missing as of five minutes ago. . Not knowing what to say, so she simply stayed quiet.

Hikaru sighed. Both him and his brother pushing up the piece of wood up against the one wall they had gotten up and looked back down at her once they got it secure enough so that it wouldn't fall. Giving her his hand to grab so that he could help her up.

Haruhi looked at his hand noticing how he got a small scratch on it from the wood, but before she could refuse it and stand up on her own like he had done to her earlier. . Hikaru grabbed her wrist instead, tired of waiting.

After just five seconds.

She looked up at him as he pulled her up, she heard Kaoru and Hunny talking in the background, but she blocked everything else out as Hikaru leaned down and put his lips to her ear mumbling something to her.

"Don't scare me like that again Haruhi, you could've gotten hurt."

His lips twitching as he actually allowed those words to past between them. His blush tinted a darker scarlet as he then noticed how close their faces were to each other.. No matter how much he wanted to force her into a kiss, he was pretty sure he would die of a heart attack if he were to do that.

He puffed out his chest and let her wrist go, though it was a little to soon as Haruhi didn't have the correct footing on the ground and stumbled forward accidentally, falling into his chest.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed her shoulders without thinking and jerked her away gently. . Not wanting to be so close to her so soon, and unexpectedly.. Though once away, he had no choice but to look into her face, watching her big brown round eyes blink confusedly at him.

He sucked in his bottom lip and bit down on it hard, just so he wouldn't squeal out in cuteness.. Or from his inner emotions freaking out from still holding onto her.

Either way, it didn't look good on him and his words of telling Kaoru that he had no crush on her what-so-ever.

Because the way he was holding onto her arms so she wouldn't fall over, and his blush on his cheeks from looking at her blush. . Might has well have stated out in a shout that he obviously had some sort of itty-ditty tinny little smidge of a crush on her.

"Uh-..sorry Hikaru." Haruhi stuttered out in awkwardness, pushing herself away from him, standing up straight on her own. She felt her face suddenly become rather hot for some strange reason, but she brushed it off and calmed it down.

Brushing her outfit clean of grass stems and other stuff she gotten on it from falling, she glanced over at the ladder. Raising her eyebrow at the fact that she didn't see Tamaki there anymore.

"Haruhi~!"

She blinked and turned around. Seeing Tamaki fling his arms over her shoulders, and squeaked out cutely as he nuzzled his face against hers, copying the Hitachiin style.

"Haruhi are you okay?! did you hurt yourself falling down!? I saw Hikaru push you down do you want me to get Kyouya's privet police force in him? that can be arranged fairly easily!" Tamaki barked loudly. Looking down at Haruhi with concerned tears in his eyes, then glanced angrily towards Hikaru.

"Hey, you were the one who let go of it in the first place." Hikaru pointed out, his blush completely gone now that he heard the voice of the blond. "Your more at fault then I am, I practically saved her life by shoving her out of the way."

"There could have ben another way of getting her out of the way, Girls are more fragile then you think!"

"Well she seems fine!"

"I don't recall you asking her!"

"She would have said something then!"

"Maybe she couldn't!"

"Alright, alright." Kaoru finally spoke up, pulling poor Haruhi out of Tamaki's grasp as he glanced between him and his brother. "Lets just calm down, nobody got hurt so it all fine and dandy~"

"No it isn't!" Tamaki yelled back, his teeth razor-sharp as he wondered where his Haruhi went and how she had gotten away from him.

"Don't yell at him." Hikaru glared back towards the blond.

'Again, I'm almost eighteen' Kaoru rolled his eyes, though deep down he still enjoyed being babied by his older twin, who was just older then him by FIVE minutes.

"Would you all just shut up?!"

A wave of silence filled the area, as Haruhi shouted. . Getting out of Kaoru's arms this time. "You all are seriously acting like children, its not like I almost died!"

"..."

"..."

"...You could have..."

"Shut up Tamaki-Sempai."

"...Yes ma'am."

Glaring a look, cold enough to freeze ice. Haruhi glanced towards the three of her friends that were in a circle around her. . Hikaru looking down towards the ground, holding his fist tightly. . Tamaki silently sulking to herself, and Kaoru, who hadn't done anything and was just standing there not knowing what else to do.

Plus Mori.

Who was still standing on the ladder.

She had almost forgotten about him.

She really felt like a mother duck, trying to keep all her six little ducks in check. It was hard sometimes, but lets not forget. She hadn't signed up for this. She was simply looking for a quiet place to study a year and a half ago, and she was forced into this crazy bunch.

"Now apologize for yelling at each other, or I'm never going to let you guys come over to my house ever again." She said firmly. After giving them all a good whack across the head. "Or I might just tell my father your all a bunch of perverts."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And ill tell his about all the times you've all walked in on me changing."

"No Haruhi, don't do that to your daddy that's cruel~!" Tamaki exclaimed. Putting out a dramatic hand. A flash of lighting crashed behind him as he thought of the trauma he would have to go through if she would tell her 'real' father that he was a pervert and that he liked looking at her change.

"I sincerely apologize for raising my voice at you Hikaru." Tamaki said sincerely putting his hand to his hair. Wiping away non-existent sweat. "Haruhi you weren't serious about telling Ranka were you?" His voice was quiet. Not being heard by anyone.

Haruhi moved her gaze towards the twins. Kaoru's arms around Hikaru's shoulder while Hikaru's hand was on his hip. . She looked at them, but only got their evil Chesire-cat like grin's as a response. . Making her flinch in freakiness.

"Running to her rescue like that Hikaru? you timed it just perfectly." Kaoru grinned. His gold eyes peering from under his orange bangs. . He was given the title as innocent twin, he had never given it to himself.

"Yes, it worked out better then how we planed it, we are so clever." Hikaru said in response to his brother. Grinning the exact same as his twin, his identical golden cat like eyes going with his grin like a matching pair.

"Wait... Hold on." Haruhi stuttered. His eye twitching as if they were controlling it with a remote-control. . She felt everything come crashing down and she immediately regretted even trying to get them to apologize to each other.

She had ben tricked. Once again. . Had they planned that whole thing? they couldn't have, they weren't that evil were they?

She took that back.

"That... That wasn't staged was it? not again?" She looked over towards them. Then at Tamaki, who seemed to be appalled by what the Hitachiin twins had admitted as well. . . Though, was it seriously a surprise?

"Well Haruhi." The oldest one said.

"Who can say really?" The younger one said shortly after.

"We'er just as confused as you are." They said together. Perfectly in-sync with the other. . They grinned even wider as they notice Haruhi look at them with a disgusted look.

"I give up, I hate you all." Haruhi sighed. Walking away from their little circle they had going on and went to go let her brain explode in privet. . Stupid dog damn rich bastards think they can just rule the freaking world all the gosh darn freaking time.

Tamaki's mouth dropped and he turned completely white. Slowly turning into dust as his Haruhi said she hated him. Dinosaurs roared out fire, and volcano's exploded with intense lava in his mind as he let the twins fool him again.

The twins smirked evilly and trotted after their much loved brunette, who was clearly not angry with them, she just loved to tease them of course. DUH

Poor unfortunate Haruhi.


	7. Jealousy killed the cat

He knew they were going to have a problem with this. Which is why he said no, but Kyouya still went and did it, cause he's scary and can do things to control you. Like he has some sort of puppet master and your tied to the strings.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat aside, at their regular table were they host. They didn't have any customers at the moment, so they were forced to watch everyone else.. It was a Friday so no one there really had a bunch of guests to entertain. Except for Tamaki, and Haruhi. Who seemed to be bombarded with guests at the moment.

They weren't particularly bored. They just were sitting there talking.. Well Kaoru was there talking, his words though just seemed to go through his twin's ear and come out the other.

Meaning, Hikaru wasn't paying attention.

"Oi, Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. Placing his hands on the table. Whacking his brother in the head with a rolled up paper back-book her grabbed from his bag. "Are you listening?"

Hikaru flinched in surprised as he was suddenly hit in the head with something by the person who was sitting next to him.. Quite alarmed, Hikaru almost fell out of his seat. "Kaoru? what is it?" He asked a little annoyed, that someone interrupted his thinking place in his mind.

"Your ignoring me again." Kaoru sighed and slumped back down into his seat in a pout. "I bet you didn't even heard a word I just said did _you_?"

"I'm pretty sure it was something about cupcakes."

"No, it was not, it was not about cupcakes!"

"Sorry bro, sheesh I was just thinking." Hikaru sighed and laid his hand down on his arms. "What were you saying then?"

"Omigosh Hikaru's thinking?!" Kaoru gasped. Leaning over the table grabbing his brothers head in his arms. "Don't do that Hikaru your brains not use to that sort of thing, it might explode!"

"Haha vary funny." Hikaru rolled his eyes and shoved his brother off him. "Don't make fun of me, this is serious."

"Hikaru's _thinking_ about a _seriously_ thing!? that's even worse!" Kaoru put his hands over his cheeks in pretended horror. "I don't recommend that dude."

Hikaru looked over at his brother un-amused, and not pleased that his twin was even picking on him as well.

"Okay I'm sorry, ill quit." Kaoru laughed patting his big brothers back. "Your so uptight today Hika, what's the matter?" He puckered out his lips and laid his chin down on both his hands, his elbows resting on the table.

"What do you mean what's the matter? look over there and tell me you don't see a problem." Hikaru sighed. Casting his gaze over towards Haruhi's hosting table. . Seeing her sit around five other guys at the table. Talking about god only knows what, and her giving them all her cute. "_Hey-I'm-all-innocent-and-I-like-to-make guys-think-I like-them-but-really-this-is-just-a-smile-I-use-around-complete-strangers-I-have-no-interest-in-making-them-flirt-with-me-so-I-can-make-my-class mates-jealous-and I'm to freaking-oblivious-to-tell!" _Smile.

Well, that's what Hikaru titled it as anyway.

Kaoru blinked curiously towards his brunette friend and a bunch of other guys there. Watching one get up, bow, then leave out the door to enjoy his weekend. She had ben hosting guys for two whole month now, which confused him cause he didn't see anything out of the ordinary with her.

Until he looked closer at who was sitting with her. Right next to her in fact.

"Ohhhh," Kaoru said, letting the word drag on a bit. Looking over at the boys with Haruhi and saw Kasanoda sitting there blushing as they talked and got caught in an innocent conversation.. "I see," He looked back over to his big brother who was glaring at the two of them. "Your jealous." He smirked.

"I'm not-..." Hikaru blinked and decided to rephrase his response. "Don't tell me your not bothered by it too." He glared annoyedly towards the two and didn't take his eyes off them to look at his brother once.

Kaoru smirked, slightly amused at the way his brother was acting and looked over to Tamaki who was sparkling (Noting unusual) and talking to all his fan-girl customers that looked like they were going to have a heart-attack when his face was just inches away from hers.

He blinked again and ignored them.

"Hey Hika-chan, Kao-chan, whatcha doin?" Hunny asked. Walking up to them with Mori not far behind him. Looking at the twins, watching the older one look intently towards the corner of the room where Haruhi was. "What's the matter with Hika-chan?" he looked towards Kaoru.

"He's just love-stuck and confused." Kaoru said simply. Waving it off like it was a fly. He had ben trying so hard to get his brother come to his senses and just asked the damn girl out already, but _nooooooooooo_, his brother chooses to be difficult. . He may have to resort to something much more drastic then just telling him to man up.

"Shut up, I can hear you." Hikaru mumbled irritably, but chose to keep looking at the red haired man who was sitting way to close to his Haruhi.

"You were suppose to~" Kaoru smirked slightly and glanced towards the two of them again. They seemed to be getting a lot of unwanted eye attention. Cause when he turned around he noticed Tamaki giving them his gaze occasionally. . He narrowed his eyes at him and hoped he wouldn't do something that he could easily make his twin do.

Kaoru himself use to have a crush on Haruhi, but it was a small undeveloped bud that he could crush easily for his twin brother. He had let all possible love-dovey feelings he could have for her and just backed off. He was trying to help his brother understand that there were other people in the world other then himself to depend on.. And if getting him to realize his feelings for Haruhi himself was going to do that. Then so be it. Kaoru was going to dedicate his life to helping his brother.

Because, gosh darn it, he wasn't doing it right.

Hikaru sighed. Thinking that he wasn't going to get any peace and quiet from the group he was in, and wasn't going to stop being harassed by his brother, so just decided to go hang around and annoy Kyouya for no reason. Because sheesh, there was a reason why he kept denying he didn't have fuzzy lovey feelings for his classmate.

Simply because he had none in the first place!

Kaoru stuck out his bottom lip in a quiet pout as his favorite toy walked away from him and went to bother the glasses character who was on his trusty laptop at the moment. . He glanced towards Hunny and Mori as they sat down next to him. "God that boy in hopeless." He sighed. Referring to his big brother.

"I think its cute." Hunny said happily. Placing his place of cake down on the table and started to devour it like it was his life source to do so. "He doesn't even know that Haruhi likes him too."

Kaoru froze.

Looking over at his sempai, Kaoru grew a massive evil grin and casted it towards his brother who was sitting over across the room next to Kyouya.

"What was that Hunny-sempai?"

"What could possible be your problem now?" Kyouya sighed slightly and professionally. Looking over at the orange haired boy who looked to be upset about something mentally. "You don't have anymore customers scheduled today, so if you wish you can go home now."

"Kyouya," Hikaru whined. Slumping himself down in the chair the was next to the cool-type host. Laying his hand down on his hand. "Don't you see that? he's totally flirting and getting all close to her? I thought you said when you signed Haruhi up for hosting guys, that they weren't allowed to do that?"

"You must be talking about Kasanoda I presume." Kyouya said blankly. His eyes still fixed on the screen of his beloved laptop. His black note book sitting contently beside it on the table.. "What about him?"

"He's sitting way to close to her look, like he's going to pounce right now her and eat her alive."

"I don't think he has such desires in his mind. They're just talking."

"That's not what it looks like to me, just watch, he'll kidnap her while we're not looking."

"Hikaru, if your that worried about it, why don't you just go over there. He's a paying customer, so I don't see the need to kick him out," Kyouya said simply. Adjusting his glasses to where they were comfortable again. . "She doesn't seem to have feelings for him, so you don't have to worry."

"Why would I care that she has feelings for that guy?" Hikaru huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh my god, he's making her pour another cup of tea for him."

"And?"

"He's already had five~!"

Kyouya rubbed his temple. "If you don't want him talking to your little girlfriend, then go bother her instead of me," He sighed and took his glasses off to clean with a cloth he pulled out from his pocket. "It would be greatly appreciated."

"She-... She not my girlfriend!" Hikaru whined again, for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "I do not have any interest in her, she still looks totally like a tanuki, what-so-ever so drop it."

"Then why you the only one bothered by it?"

Hikaru sighed again. Dropping his head down on the table as he was getting trampled by all his friends and being robbed of his dignity every passing second.

Everyone was against him.


	8. Who's the real confused one here?

After his conversation with Hunny sempai, Kaoru hadn't stopped smirking, and when Hikaru would walk up to him he would only smile more. . He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just couldn't stop thinking about his big brothers possible future relationship with the brunette.

Though how was Kaoru going to be able to stay happy if his twin wasn't happy? Kaoru knew for a fact that Hikaru liked Haruhi, even if he didn't show it and constantly refused that he had any interest in her what-so-ever, and with Haruhi as oblivious as she is, probably wont admit she likes him either. When it was clearly obvious that she did.

Both were difficult, and both were confused. . If he couldn't get his brother to hurry up and confess his feelings to her, then somebody else might. Namely, Bassanova, or Tamaki. Or some other mindless boy around the school that had ben checking her out.

And sense Haruhi's a nice person an all, and with Kyouya's sick mind telling her that if she were to make her customers happy with dating a few, he'll lower her debt by (x) amount.. Kaoru be damned it he were to let that just happen right under his nose.

It was time to think of a plan.

Something that had absolutely no future of failing.

Something he could just make happen casually, so it didn't trace back it him.

Hikaru was aware of his feelings for her, he had even told him himself. He just didn't make it out to the point were the public could see and he was obviously making it hard for them to tell, but with him blushing every time he glanced over towards her, it wouldn't be too long before people start taking notice.

Everyone in the host club already knew of his feelings for her. Everyone except for Tamaki, but that's because he's an idiot.

Perhaps it was now time for Kaoru to take off the hat and show everyone his true self.

Kaoru... Kaoru the love doctor.

Has a ring to it doesn't it?

Well not really but he liked it.

Kaoru sighed heavily. Sitting on his bed that was pushed up against his brothers. It had ben like that for five years. . Cause five years ago they were thirteen and slept in a different room though it that room they also had their beds pushed together, and they had no intention on changing it.

Well, not until they're old enough to live in their own houses, and get married and stuff like that but they also had no intention of doing anything like that soon either.

Cause getting Hikaru to ask Haruhi for just a little date was hard of a job as it is.

Not to mention getting his brother to propose.

That would be cool though.

Kaoru rolled onto his stomach. Looking blanking at the bathroom door. He rolled his eyes and was wondering what his brother could possibly be going in there. . A bunch of possible reasons popped into his mind, some he didn't care to mention, but he decided not to worry about it too much.

His poor little senseless Hikaru.. When will he ever learn?

That's it! Hikaru was to stupid and difficult to admit his feelings to Haruhi, what it he were to get Haruhi to admit hers to him!? Haruhi's oblivious enough to kill a freaking cat but she's not stupid. . If he could just get her to admit to himself that she liked him, cause it was clear that she did, then maybe he could-... No that wont work.

Damn it.

Why did he have to be the only twin with a damn brain?!

"Hikaaaaaa~!" Kaoru whined. Letting his brothers name fall from his mouth in a along whiney stream of boredom. "What the _hell_ are you going in there." He added quietly. Knowing that is twin couldn't possible have heard him.

Scowling in perturbed'ness Kaoru pushed himself up on his elbows and launched himself off the bed. Falling on his feet. . He sighed and shuffled to the bathroom door loosing tension in his shoulders and he laid his head up against it.

"Hikaru, what you doing in there bro you've ben in there for ages~" He yowled out in distress. As if he were mentally wounded by his brother being in the bathroom for a long period of time. Perhaps this was a hint that they needed a little time away from each other.

Feeling a bit mischievously evil, Kaoru suddenly smirked and pressed his lips to the door. "It wouldn't be because your getting ready for a date with Haru-chan is it? of brother of mine~?"

Though, nothing but silence came from the other side. Making Kaoru raise his eyebrow curiously.

Drat, he was sure that would have gotten him to come out.

"Ugh fine you prat." Kaoru sighed in defeat. . Sticking a hand into his pocket, pulling out a bobby-pin. . Something he always seemed to be carrying with him at the right moments. . He waiting a few more moments, just to see if he was going to open it, but he didn't so Kaoru narrowed his eyes and stuck the pin into the lock of the door.

"Hikaru, excuse me for barging in but you were ignoring me." He said simply. Throwing caution to the wind as he glanced around the bathroom. . Noticing how he wasn't in there, at all. Not in the bathtub, not in front of the sink, not even under the cabinet.

"What the hell?" Kaoru exclaimed. Not believing he had ben waiting for no one to get out of the bathroom, for over fifteen minutes.

"Dude, what are you doing cursing at the bathroom?"

Kaoru blinked. Letting his arm fall to the side in confusion. Not expecting anyone to pop up behind him. . Then turned his head around in a whirl once the voice registered into his brain and he knew who it was. pointing his finger at his brother nose as he turned around to face him. His face blushing with embarrassment.

"Hikaru, you weren't in there!" He accused obviously.

"Well yeah, cause I was in the closet," Hikaru sighed. Sweat dropping as he turned his little brothers finger away from his face. "I can't be in two placed at once."

"I know that, but how did go into the bathroom and come out the closet, that's humanly impossible ."

"I never went into the bathroom."

"...Huh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Never mind then."

Hikaru looked at his brother as if he were going crazy, then shrugged it off. It was something non-Kaoru people would be able to understand, not even him and he was his twin. . But no matter. Kaoru was weird and that's all he knew for a fact.

Blinking at his younger twin, Hikaru puffed up his collar on his jacket he had just put on and backed away slowly from the mentally confused Kaoru. . "What were you saying about someone going on a date with someone-chan?" He asked. As he started brushing his hair.

"Oh nothing you have to worry your pretty little head over Hikaru," Kaoru insisted, waving his hand as to tell him not to worry about it. "I was just mumbling to myself."

"You've ben doing that a lot." Hikaru agreed.

"Yes, well its a little brother thing... You uh-... You wouldn't understand."

"I see."

Hikaru shook his head a little at his brothers weirdness and looked back at the mirror. Applying gel to his oh-so perfect orange hair. Until he heard a thud sound from behind him. . Looking back confused he noticed his Kaoru had walked into the door. Laughing nervously while Mumbling "_Who put that door here_?" then walk into his closet. Making Hikaru raise his eyebrow.

"Weren't you already ready?" Hikaru called out to him. Watching his twin throw a bunch of clothes on to their beds from the closet doors.

"No, I was too concerned about you getting ready." Kaoru replied back. Throwing his shirt off that he was currently wearing and came out wearing a completely different one, a dark orange sleeveless vest with light blue jeans. Similar to what his brother was wearing yet, totally different.

They were going out with everyone, sort of like a whole big date between all seven of them. Even Haruhi decided to tag along for the hell of it. They had no idea where they were going exactly, but if it was Tamaki who thought it up it couldn't be totally boring.

Totally, Is a vary underestimated word.


	9. Morons everywhere

What was the deep dark feeling he was getting in his chest? it was like, some sort of black hole in his gut. Feeding on his insides. . He didn't like it, it felt weird.. He asked Kyouya about it, but all that man said was that he was jealous.

Poppycock.. The host club king does not simply get jealous, that's un gentleman-like. What would seriously give Kyouya such an idea like that one, if Kyouya himself wasn't standing next to him, he would have laughed.. But he didn't, scared of what Kyouya might do to him for laughing at some thing he said.

Because he's Kyouya.

There were reasons why he didn't have sleepovers with him anymore.

Though the deep guy feeling in Tamaki's stomach didn't go away, and only got worse, and more painful as he watched the piece of roofing almost fall on top of his beloved Haruhi, Watching her be saved by the devil Hikaru while he was stuck on the ladder.. Watching him be the hero while the king, be stuck on the roof not being able to do anything.

He was the king, and the club was like his castle-..

*The image of Haruhi in a queen's gown instantly formed in Tamaki's mind.*

There wasn't time to think of such things.. Even if she looked totally cute. A daughter could, not under any circumstances, fall in love with her own father. That is a laugh all by itself.. But lets be real with ourselves.

He knew he wasn't Haruhi's real father. . He understood that as he watched from the side, Ryoji kissing Haruhi on the cheek as she left her apartment building.. It was like she said almost multiple times a day, that she already had a father.

Simply saying that himself was her daddy made it feel like he was preserving their friendship somehow.. Like it made him feel closer to her, even if she didn't feel the same. Though maybe he didn't just want to be friends with her.. Was it possible that he wanted to be more then just her sempai?

Naw, that couldn't be it..

"Tamaki, something the matter?" Kyouya smirked. Not sounding like he cared much at all. "You look... Confused?"

Tamaki blinked. Not looking away from his Haruhi, who was walking in between the twins in front of them, and Mori and Hunny who were beside them.. He sighed and shook his head. "No, its nothing."

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders and looked over towards the now second class trio. Watching both the twins swing their arms over her shoulders at both sides.. Watching Hikau throw out his arm as he said something funny, having only Kaoru laugh and poke Haruhi cheek. Probably in attempt to get her to laugh as well.

Of course that didn't work. Over there, Haruhi was probably rolling her eyes and sighing. Whishing they'd shut up.

Cause what Hikaru said was probably not that funny if Kaoru was fake laughing anyway.

"Haru?" Kaoru bit his lip innocently, smirking widely as he noticed Hikaru wasn't blushing as much, AS much, while he had his limb slug around her. "Where did you get your outfit? its totally cute? Isn't she cute Hikaru~?"

_Tell her she's cute damn it._

Hikaru Blinked and blushed madly. His grip around the brunette loosened and he looked down at the floor. Was his brother trying to make him look like en idiot? he tried lying to himself. No, no she's not she looks totally hideous in that outfit, it doesn't go with her body structure at all and its the wrong color for her eyes, and her legs don't go well with skinny jeans and-...

Don't lie to yourself Hikaru, Haruhi looks so freaking adorable and you know it. Not stop looking like a damn idiot and control your blush you freaking moron what the hell is the matter with you?

After cursing at himself a moment Hikaru opened his mouth to say something casual to his brothers question, but before he could get a word out Haruhi interrupted him.

"What do you mean where did I get this outfit Kaoru? your the one who gave it to me." Haruhi sighed. Dropping her shoulders at her friends idiocy. "You came to my apartment earlier this morning and dropped it off."

Kaoru gulped nervously as he felt his twin glare at him suspiciously. He looked at him then back down at Haruhi who was looking up at him curiously, as if she was asking herself if she needed to get him a doctor. "Hehe, what on earth are you talking about Haruhi? your so silly~ hehe."

"I remember you coming over."

"No I didn't~"

"Yes you did."

"Nope~"

"Yes, I was pissed off that you woke me up, banging on my door."

"Hahaha, your so funny Haruhi~! hehe."

"..."

Hikaru looked across to his brother. Then down at Haruhi's clothes.. Trying to remember when Kaoru would have left and how early it was when he went to Haruhi's house, and wondered how that was possible.. Hikaru just shrugged it off

Then at that moment he was looking at her. Haruhi thought it was apparently a good idea to then to turn her gaze over to him too. Her large brown eyes looking at him, they shedding a glimpse of beauty in the rather commoner filled, cheep super market.

He held his breath.

And blushed furiously as he looked away.

Kaoru sighed, and face palmed dramatically.

"I think they're cute~" Hunny stated happily. Walking a little behind Kyouya and Tamaki. Trotting next to his cousin, Mori as he nodded and commented a simple "Yeah."

"Hikaru looks really red." He laughed. "Its sad that he wont say anything though... Haruhi probably doesn't understand so he has to make the first move~" He sighed. And played with his little bunny Usa-chan. "But he wont, he wont talk to her without Kao-Chan being there with him."

"Yeah." Mori replied.

"Think he's scared?"

"Don't know."

Hunny looked up at Mori curiously. Standing next to him in his outfit that looked strangely like a sailor suit.. Then looked back over to the three friends walking beside each other.. Noticing Hikaru's arm around Haruhi's shoulder dropped and he continued walking a feet apart from her. With the hood of his jacket pulled over his head... "Think we should help, Takashi~?"

"I think you should just let them be." Mori said harmlessly. "Hikaru will figure everything out sooner or later, and explain to Haruhi when he's ready."

"But I want him to be ready now." Hunny whine childishly.

"Mitsukuni, what are you think about?"

"About how cute Hika-chan and Haru-chan's babies would be when they get older~"

Mori sighed heavily. Grabbing Hunny by the shirt as he dragged him off to have a talk with him about limits.

Haruhi blinked. Looking at all the shops she hadn't went to yet even though she had gone to that mall countless of times before in the past.. Some of them she remembered as older shops that had ben turned into newer ones.

Then suddenly spoke up. "Guys I'll be right back."

"Where are you goin~?" Kaoru asked. Looking over at her then shot a glance towards his brother as he looked over at her curiously as well.

"The bathroom." She explained.

"Want us to come with you~?"

"Drop dead."

Kaoru grinned massively as he watched as the young brunette walked off, shoving Tamaki away as he asked where she was going and threw himself at her.. He sighed and looked back at his brother. Who was still blushing like a total idiot who was obviously in love.

**In-love-but-to-stupid-to-admit-anything-and-continues-to-go-around-saying-the-girl-he-has-a-crush-on-is-ugly-but-he-knows-himself-that-she's-the-most-beautiful thing-he-had-ever-seen! -god-he-has-a moron-for-a-twin. **

Please ignore Kaoru's fussyiness. He doesn't mean to.

Kaoru flicked his brother in the head. "You moron."


End file.
